Moot: The Game
Back to Paper-less Games Vital Stats TITLE: Moot- The Game SERIES: None NUMBER: n/a SIZE: 1 conversation STYLE: Text Roleplaying, I guess? MADE BY: Miles MAIN CHARACTER: Xaq MAIN VILLIAN: Moot PLANET: Earth LOCATION: A Cave Story and Situation Xaq is stolen into a cave by a Moot point. He tries arguing with it, but all his points suddenly become irrelevant. He's forced to try to find a way to get out of this situation. The Character Xaq has been kidnapped and pulled into a cave. He now must rely on his experiences to get out alive. Allies None. Villains Moot, the ultimate nullifier of good arguments, has waited all his life to kill Xaq. He now finally enacts his plan. Steve Jobs, the creator of Apple Computer, appears in angel form and will laugh at any n00bz who get pwn3d by Moot's cave. The Game This game was an online gamethat was played during a conversation. It was short, and there was no way to win; the only ending to the game, ... Well, you'll see. What follows is a transcription of the whole game being played. Animorp206: hahahahah Animorp206: Well, actually I meant anything of value—a crown, a jewel Animorp206: But I guess that applies to M1L35 D4V15: it better Animorp206: Especially to bald eagles and blaxck douds M1L35 D4V15: otherwise your "apology" argument is moot Animorp206: YOU'RE MOOT M1L35 D4V15: a moot point steals you into a cave, you start arguing with it, but it proves all of your points irrelevant M1L35 D4V15: you die M1L35 D4V15: save game? Animorp206: Save game Animorp206: I argue with the Moot, and this time I WIN M1L35 D4V15: impossible. dead. Animorp206: SAVE GAME Animorp206: This time I'll argue REALLY HARD M1L35 D4V15: you argue so hard your brain explodes Animorp206: Damn Animorp206: Shoulda forseen that o ne Animorp206: Have to be smarter next time; Save game M1L35 D4V15: NOT SMART ENOUGH M1L35 D4V15: DEAD Animorp206: SAVE GAME Animorp206: I'll clobber moot over the head and exclaim, YOUR MOOTNESS IS MOOT!!! M1L35 D4V15: the moot point implodes M1L35 D4V15: triumph Animorp206: YEAH!!! M1L35 D4V15: you're in a cave with no discernable exits except for the way you came in Animorp206: Is there anything on the moot body? M1L35 D4V15: it imploded Animorp206: Damn Animorp206: Anything else in the cave? M1L35 D4V15: nope M1L35 D4V15: except M1L35 D4V15: for a small wooden stick in the corner M1L35 D4V15: or at least something resembling a corner Animorp206: *eyes the stick suspiciously* Animorp206: Hmm... M1L35 D4V15: as you eye the stick Animorp206: I'll approach it Animorp206: Yes? M1L35 D4V15: and approach the stick M1L35 D4V15: you notice something shining Animorp206: WherE? M1L35 D4V15: on the tip of the stick Animorp206: Uh-oh M1L35 D4V15: embedded in it, impossible to remove without breaking the stick Animorp206: I'LL DODGE M1L35 D4V15: possibly some sort of jewel Animorp206: Oh, ok Animorp206: I'll go closer to the stick, then M1L35 D4V15: nothing happens Animorp206: Is it just a normal stick, other than the jewel Animorp206: ? M1L35 D4V15: yeah, like a broken branch or something, maybe one and a half feet long by one to 2 inches thick, varying Animorp206: Hmm Animorp206: I'll attempt to (gingerly) pick it up M1L35 D4V15: you begin to hear a deep gurgling within the walls, as if a giant drain has been unclogged Animorp206: uh-oh M1L35 D4V15: a blinding light eminates from the tip of the stick Animorp206: I'll run torwards the exit, stick in hand M1L35 D4V15: an image of angel strangely resembling steve jobs, CEO of apple computers projects out of the stick and into the doorway to the exit of the cave M1L35 D4V15: angel steve jobs proclaims, "lol" Animorp206: ? Animorp206: Steve Jobs? Animorp206: "What are you doing here?" M1L35 D4V15: the cave collapses on you M1L35 D4V15: steve jobs again proclaims "lol" M1L35 D4V15: followed by a lofty "pwned" Animorp206: BASTARD save game Animorp206: hahahaa Animorp206: This time, I ignore Steve and run out of the cave M1L35 D4V15: you fall 200 feet down a mountain, upon landing the stick impales you through the eye socket M1L35 D4V15: from above M1L35 D4V15: you ear an echoing phrase M1L35 D4V15: strangely triggering what's left of your brain to start thinking about the new Apple iPhone Animorp206: hahaha M1L35 D4V15: this phrase is the last thing you'll ever hear M1L35 D4V15: "n00b" Animorp206: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Animorp206: save game Animorp206: lol Animorp206: Ok Animorp206: So Animorp206: I won't take the stick this time; I'll carefully climb out of the cave M1L35 D4V15: side of mountain is a completely smooth cliff face Animorp206: Oy veu Animorp206: *vei M1L35 D4V15: slowing oozing WD-40 M1L35 D4V15: fall M1L35 D4V15: dead Ending Animorp206: Save game Animorp206: Damn Animorp206: I guess Moot gets the last laugh after all! Even his death is moot! M1L35 D4V15: actually not M1L35 D4V15: in his death, he completed his life long dream of killing you M1L35 D4V15: and so he has M1L35 D4V15: and so he shall be M1L35 D4V15: eternal M1L35 D4V15: fin. Back to Paper-less Games Category:PCGs